Footprints
by RadioactiveSquirl
Summary: Qui-Gon has a dream shortly after book #16 takes place. He and Tahl go walking and see many memories of Qui-Gon's. Based on the poem Footprints. Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks! =)


Disclaimer: I do not own Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan or Xanatos or Tahl or anyone else mentioned here. They belong to Lucas. The poem "Footprints" belongs to… uh, whoever wrote it. I don't remember the name but when I find out I'll mention them.

Author's Note: I thought of this after finishing book #16 The Call to Vengeance in the Jedi Apprentice series. I based this on the poem "Footprints" by…. someone, I'll put their name up when I remember what it is. This fic has a lot of spoilers for much the Jedi Apprentice series so watch out if you haven't read all the books. I warned you, so don't complain. This takes place shortly after book #16. Anyway, enjoy!

Footprints: Always With You

By, RadioactiveSquirl

One night, Qui-Gon Jinn had a dream. He dreamed he was once again back on Ragoon-6. He had been there before, once with Tahl and once with his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. This time, in his dream, he was there once again with Tahl.

As they walked side by side down a lovely dirt path, they looked up at the sky. All across the blue sky flashed scenes of Qui-Gon's life. Scenes from his childhood: Qui-Gon's first arrival at the Jedi Temple, when he received his first lightsaber, when he first met Tahl, the day they promised each other they would be best friends forever, his struggles mastering exercises and learning to "love the rock," as Tahl had taught him.

Scenes from his teenage years flashed by. Being teased about his clumsiness from his growing feet or his changing voice. When he was chosen as a Padawan and the dangerous missions he and his Master went on that were full of worry and excitement.

Scenes from the rest of his life played out in the sky. His advancement to Knighthood, the choosing of his first Padawan Xanatos, lessons that he had taught Xanatos that his own Master had taught him and training his young, promising Padawan. The fateful trip with Xanatos to his home planet of Telos, Xanatos' fall to the dark side, the pain and anguish Qui-Gon had felt when he hadn't been able to stop Xanatos from turning.

Then more scenes from Qui-Gon's memories were played in the wide blue screen that was the sky. Scenes when he met Obi-Wan, when he had rejected the young boy as his Padawan at first, then accepting him later on in the midst of trouble in the tunnels of Bandomeer.

Qui-Gon and Tahl watched as the sky reenacted their adventures, recreated the missions Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went on. They watched them grow to accept and respect and care for each other as Master and Padawan. They watched them worry about each other when danger was near. They saw when Obi-Wan left the Jedi Order and resigned from being Qui-Gon's Padawan. They watched when they had fought side by side against Xanatos, then rejoin as a Master and Padawan team. Qui-Gon and Tahl watched their own friendship grow into something much, much deeper; they watched it grow into love.

After the most recent event in Qui-Gon's life, their mission to the planet New Apsolon, flashed before them, Qui-Gon looked back at the dirt path. He noticed that for each scene of his life there were two sets of footprints in the dirt: one belonged to him and the other, he found out, belonged to Tahl.

Qui-Gon studied the footprints in the dirt. He noticed that many times along the path of his life there was only one set of footprints. He also noted that it happened at the very lowest and saddest times of his life.

This really bothered him so he questioned Tahl about it, "Tahl, I thought we agreed that once we pledged to be friends forever, then later our love, that we would be with each other always; that you would walk with me all the way, and I you. But I have noticed that during the most troublesome and hardest times in my life, there is only one set of footprints. I don't understand why when I needed you most you would leave me."

Tahl gazed warmly up at him and smiled lovingly as she replied, "Qui-Gon, oh my dear Qui-Gon, I would never leave you. During all those times of trial and suffering, when you see only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you."

Qui-Gon looked back at the sky. He watched where there was only one set of footprints. He saw the some of the times that had troubled him most: when Xanatos had turned, when he lost Obi-Wan as his Padawan on Melida/Daan, Xanatos' suicide, and when he had lost Tahl to death on New Apsolon. He watched himself stalk her murderer, Balog, out of rage and vengeance and watched as he almost walked head on down the dark path of the Force when he had almost killed Balog out of revenge. Tahl had stopped him. She had somehow always managed to comfort him in some way during his times of trial.

"Through those times of anguish and despair, I always comforted you or gave you strength or courage, advice or warning. I continue to do this even after I am gone from this life. So, no matter how hard your life may get, no matter how unbearable it may seem, remember this, Qui-Gon Jinn, my dear Qui-Gon, I love you and I am with you. I will always be with you."

Qui-Gon wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Qui-Gon awoke the next morning and smiled for the first time in a long while, ready for anything life would toss at him. If there was only one sure fact in the entire Universe that Qui-Gon knew would give him comfort, it was that Tahl's spirit would always be with him.


End file.
